Unwanted
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Jack has always been in foster homes, never having a real family. When he moved to Seaford with the Brewers 2 years ago, things looked like they were finally ok, and he never even told the Warriors about his situation. But when he gets a call saying the Brewers can't house him anymore, he has to move into the Seaford Home for Boys and Girls, and try to hide it from his friends.
1. The News

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back to the Kickin' It archive with a new story after a short break! I am working on this one simultaneously with one from Rise of the Guardians! Check it out if you are a fan, it's called the Downside of Winter. Thanks! Now, enjoy and review!**

**Jack's POV**

"HIYA!" Kim yelled as she finished off her hand came down on the 6 boards, breaking them clean in half. She smiled victoriously at me.

"Ten bucks, Brewer! Told you I could do it."

"Great," I grumble, reaching into my pocket and handing my blonde friend the ten dollars I owed her; I should really learn to stop doubting her on silly little things like being able to break six boards, since it was obvious that she had some pretty amazing karate skills. That made sense: she was a second-degree back belt just like me. I sighed; I wasn't betting against Kim again any time soon.

"Hey, guys!" Jerry says as he walks through the doors to the dojo with Milton and Eddie right behind him. "Let's start practice!"

"Jerry, we started practice ten minutes ago, and Rudy's not gonna be happy that you guys are late. Again," Kim points out with a laugh.

"Yo, hurry let's get into our gis!" Jerry says to Milton and Eddie, panicking; they run into the locker room, leaving Kim and I to ourselves once more, since Rudy was in his office trying to get some last minute bills done. Classic Rudy.

"So, Jack, do you want to work on -." Kim doesn't get to finish her sentence, because my cell phone rings from my karate bag on the bench, cutting her off. I walk over to retrieve it, Kim tagging along. Pulling it out, I look at the number, and I inwardly groan. I knew it all too well: Child Services. Kim must notice the change in my mood.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"Uhh, my cousin. He keeps bugging me to teach him how to skateboard," I lie. She doesn't need to know who it really is, mostly because I haven't told her or anyone else about my situation, about how I don't exactly have a real family like them. I've been in foster care for as long as I can remember, always being moved from family to family for various different reasons. I couldn't imagine what they wanted this time though. I had been with Mr. and Mrs. Brewer for a little over 2 years now, and had moved to Seaford with them. Everything was going pretty well right now. They probably just wanted to check up on me.

"Hello?" I answer. A female voice answers. "Hi, Jack sweetie, it's Karen." Karen was one of the social works there who worked on placing kids in good homes.

"What's up?" I ask, not liking the serious and slightly sad tone in her voice.

"Jack, it's about your foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. You see, hon . . . well, they can't house you anymore."

I know that my eyes widen, and I tense, because Kim looks worried now.

"Wha – What do you mean? Why not!?" I practically shout.

"Jack, please calm down, it'll be okay," she reassures me. "Listen, they love you a lot, but they are in a really bad money situation right now and they just can't afford to support a growing teenager anymore. I'm really sorry hon, but I promise it will be okay."

"But – wh- where am I supposed to go?" I question, and Kim shoots me a confused look now too.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Seaford Home for Boys and Girls? It's a foster care center, I guess kind of like and orphanage, and you'll be living there for now."

"I – But – I," I stutter, and although I feel horrified right now, I manage to compose myself. "Okay," I say, and although my voice shakes a little, it comes out sounding stronger than before.

"Alright, Jack. Why don't you come over to the Child Services Building? We'll have someone go collect your stuff and I'll drive you over there, get you settled in. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you soon, Jack,." I don't respond to that, and instead just hang up.

"Jack, what the heck did your cousin want? It didn't sound like he was asking about skateboarding. And I thought you didn't have any more family in Seaford besides you and your parents."

When Kim says "parents," I feel like a knife stabbed me. I don't want to talk about them right now, and I feel like if I don't leave soon I'll lose it in front of her, which would be awful; I hate looking weak in front of my friends, and I think I was already displaying weakness as I felt a tear slide down my cheek despite mentally yelling at myself not to break down.

"Jack, are you – are you _crying_?" Kim asks incredulously, and of course at that moment Jerry and the guys come out of the changing room, and even Rudy comes out of his office.

Swiping away the lone tear angrily, I put on a fake smile and say, "I'm fine Kim, really. Um listen, I gotta go, alright? I'll see you at school tomorrow."

With that said, I stuff my cell phone in my pocket, grab my karate bag, and speed walk-out of the dojo, ignoring the feeling of five pairs of eyes watching me as I go.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry it was short! Future ones will be longer! Hehe please review!**


	2. Introductions

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm impressed at the amount of people who like this story already! Thank you everyone! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Kim's POV**

Okay, what the heck just happened? One minute Jack and I are having fun, and the next he's . . . crying? Jack _never_ cries. It's so out of character for him, and it worried me a little; I doubted that the phone call was actually from his cousin.

After about a minute of the five of us all standing there watching Jack walk off, Rudy apparently recovers enough and blurts out, "Kim, what just happened?" I take a second to think about it, and I come to the conclusion that I have absolutely no idea what just happened.

"I don't know, Rudy. Who's with me in finding out?" All of the guys' hands shoot up. "Okay, that's settled then. We'll talk to him at school tomorrow," I state. The guys nod, and reluctantly we all get back to practice.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was currently in Karen's car staring out of the window, the four bags containing my belongings in the trunk. It had been a silent ride pretty much since we left my house. Well, my old house at least. She had figured out pretty quickly that I didn't want to talk. Around ten minutes later, the car came to a stop and I looked up to see a medium-sized brick building in front of me. I hear the driver's side door open and then close, signaling that Karen had gotten out, so I reluctantly did too. I grabbed two of my bags out of the trunk while she grabbed the other two, giving me a small smile for the umpteenth time, trying to assure me that everything was okay when it clearly was not.

Seeing that I wasn't going to cheer up, Karen sighs and lets the smile drop from her face. She walks up the stairs to the front door of the building, and after a moment's hesitation I do too. I get up there right when the door opens and a smiling lady opens it. Great, more happiness; I was not in the mood. Her gaze shifts to me and she sticks out her hand, so I drop my bags and shake it. "Hi, I'm Mary-Anne. You must be Jack! It's very nice to meet you, welcome to your new home for now." With that said, she grabs the bags I had dropped steps aside, and motions towards the open door, probably communicating that I should go inside, so I do.

The first thing I notice when I walk in is that it's actually pretty nice, with painted blue walls, plenty of big windows, and virtually no mess considering how many kids I assumed lived here. The next thing I noticed was that I only saw younger kids, as in 11 and younger, in the room I had just walked into. Was I the oldest one here?

Apparently reading my mind, Mary-Anne quickly says, "Don't worry, all of the older kids are upstairs watching TV. The younger ones aren't allowed to watch the shows they do," she says with a smile and a laugh. Why don't you go upstairs and meet them all? I'll bring your things up as soon as I check to see who you'll be rooming with! The lounge room is right up the stairs, second door on the left," she informs me, and then busies herself with a young kid who is running around being noisy.

I sigh and work on finding the stairs, since I don't really have any choice. Once I have located them, I slowly head up, lost in thought and wondering how my friends would react to this if they ever found out. Unfortunately for me, getting lost in thought isn't the best thing to do while walking up stairs, and I trip on the second to last step, landing flat on my stomach at the top with an "Oomph!"

As I am adjusting myself into a sitting position, rubbing my now bruised shin, a hand comes down from above me. I look up into the face of a guy my age with blonde hair and blue eyes; I vaguely remember seeing him around school once or twice, but couldn't recall his name.

He shakes his hand and gives me a 'what are you waiting for' look, so I grasp his wrist and he helps me up off of the floor.

"Hey, I'm Shane," he introduces. I give him a slight smile.

"I'm Ja-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"You're Jack Brewer, I know. Everyone knows you. You're one of the most popular kids at Seaford High, dude. I just never knew you were one of us," he says.

By 'one of us,' I assume he means a foster kid. He laughs at my expression and just says, "Come on dude, let me introduce you to the other 'seniors,' as we like to call ourselves. We're all the same age."

Nodding, I follow Shane into the room he had just come from. Sitting on a blue couch in the room are three other kids, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and two girls, one with red hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and brown eyes; they all look up at me as I walk in behind Shane.

"Alright guys, I assume everyone knows Jack, or at least knows of him. Well, he's one of us and is living here now, so make him welcome," Shane says.

The teenagers get up and walk over to me. "Hey, I'm Andrew," the boy says; I shake hands with him.

"I'm Jacqueline," said the red-head, "And that's Felicity," she added, pointing to the brunette; they both smile.

"Uh, hi," I say, surprised that they were so accepting of me when I had never really acknowledged their existence before now, being so close with the Warriors and all. They seemed nice enough, but I could tell this was still going to take some getting used to; even with possible new-found friends, there was no way I was going to adjust to this as quickly as they seemed to think I should.

**Author's Note: This chapter wasn't the best, I know! It's kind of a filler; it will get better as the story progresses, and have longer chapters! Haha please review.**


	3. Suspicions

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews I am getting! I'm happy that this story is actually getting semi-popular! Enjoy chapter 3, and don't forget to take just a little bit of time to keep reviewing! Again, thanks! Oh, and one more thing! There will be a poll on my profile soon: Please vote who Jack should be with in this story!  
**

**Kim's POV**

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! _I woke up with a groan and hit the 'off' button on my alarm clock. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I slid out of bed and actually looked at the time: 5:30. Why had I gotten up so early today? Oh yeah, I wanted to get to school early so I could wait for Jack and have time to talk to him before class started. The guys and I had agreed that it was best for me to confront him first and see if he would open up to me before we tried any other approaches.

I was a little more awake now that I remembered what I had to do, and rushed through my morning routine a lot quicker than I normally would; Jack tended to be pretty early to school, one of the first ones there surprisingly, and I wanted to talk to him before a large crowd of kids showed up. I finished up eating my cereal and looked at the clock: It was only 6:00 and school didn't start until 7:30. Great, I got up _too_ early. I sighed and went to the living room, flipping on the TV and just channel surfing until 6:30; then I started walking to school.

I got there by 7:00, and the doors were already unlocked for early students to come in and get settled. I made a beeline straight for Jack's locker, hoping he would be there already like he normally was, but to my disappointment, he wasn't. Not sure what else to do, I sit down on the floor with my back against his locker, waiting. And waiting. 20 minutes later, most of the other kids have arrived and Jack still isn't here. Come on, Jack, where are you?

Finally, with just 5 minutes until the bell for homeroom rings, I spot Jack walking in. He looks tired, and just . . . hollow, I guess is how you'd describe him. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept last night, and the normal spark of excitement and cockiness that was normally present in his eyes was replaced by a dull, kind of sad one; this wasn't like Jack at all. His eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small smile, seemingly cheering up a little bit. He starts making his way over to me when a girl with red hair cascading over her shoulders intercepts him, and he is forced to stop and talk to her, although he didn't actually look that upset; who the heck was she? I'd never talked to her before and didn't know her name. I watched with suspicious interest until she hugged him . . . wait hugged him!? . . . and walked off in another direction. I got up from the floor as he made his way over uninterrupted this time.

"Who was that?" I questioned as soon as he got over to me.

He hesitated a moment before answering, "Uh, just a friend. Her name is Jacqueline." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"If she's a friend, how come you've never introduced her to us before Jack?" He looked really uncomfortable and kind of upset after I asked that, and I felt kind of bad; what had I said wrong?

"Because we just met yesterday, alright? Can we drop it? Did I miss anything important at practice yesterday?" he asked, reaching behind me to open his locker and grab his books out.

"No, not really; we didn't want to go over anything new without you there," I told him.

"Oh. Um, do you think you can manage without me for one more day? I have orientation tomorrow and –" he stopped all of a sudden and looked freaked out, like he had said too much.

"Orientation for what?" I asked, curious and really wanting to find out what he was hiding that was taking such a toll on him.

Just then the bell rang, and we were the last two in the hallway, meaning we were late. "Nothing Kim, we gotta get to class, alright? Just forget I said anything." Having said that, he walks quickly off in the direction of his homeroom, leaving me staring after him feeling frustrated and worried. Jack and I had been friends for two years; what was so big that he would keep it a secret from me, especially when he was obviously struggling with whatever it was. I've never seen Jack struggle with anything before; he's always been strong and cocky and sure of himself, and this was a huge change from the Jack that we all knew. I had a feeling this Jacqueline girl may be able to explain some things to me about why my best friend was acting this way. After all, this whole thing started yesterday and that's when he said they had met . . .

* * *

**Jack's POV**

God, I'm so stupid! I almost let the whole 'foster thing' slip, and I know that Kim is extra suspicious because of it, and Jacqueline hugging me, and how awful I must look . . . yeah, I kind of had a hard time settling into the room last night, and let's just say I didn't get more than an hour of sleep and was really tired . . .

"Jack! Did you hear me? I said the bell rang, you can go to first period," my homeroom teacher said, snapping me out of my thoughts and waking me up slightly.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Mrs. Gonzalez. I'm going." She gives me a small smile and a small glance of concern before I walk out of the classroom, tripping a little bit on my own feet; I hate being clumsy, and luckily I don't tend to be, but when you're operating off of one hour of sleep, it's hard not to be a klutz. Two pairs of arms support me when I think I'm going to hit the floor, and I look up into the faces of Felicity and Shane, with Andrew smirking down at me next to them.

"You okay, Jack?" Felicity asks sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I answer, yawning a little bit. The three of them all share a glance. "What?" I ask.

"Rough first night?" Shane asks. I sigh and nod.

"I'll be fine, alright? I just – I need some time to get used to it. I'll see you guys at my orientation later, alright?" I say quickly, seeing Kim and the guys standing at the other end of the hallway eyeing me with interest. I walk off to my first class quickly, and as I look over my shoulder I see Felicity, Shane, and Andrew turn and notice Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. The three quickly dispersed, seeing the scrutinizing looks they were getting from the Warriors and not liking it. Kim and I lock eyes when I look back, and I see her pleading with me to tell them what's going on; I look away and keep walking, too embarrassed to explain anything to them.

**Author's Note: Review, review, and did I mention review? Just in case I didn't, review! Haha thanks!**


	4. Lies

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait a few days for this chappie! I normally update everyday or every other day; I slacked off a little bit sorry! Enjoy! Bluedog270: Okay! Good to have you semi-back. Good luck with everything girly!  
**

**Jack's POV**

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of school, I bolted, knowing that if Kim saw me before I could escape, she would bombard me with endless questions and not let me leave until I answered them. I breathed a sigh of relief when I looked behind me and didn't see Kim or any of the guys following me. Sighing, I started walking to the my 'new home' for orientation, which was pretty much just going to be every single kid in the home introducing themselves to me; sounds fun, right? Not really. It's not that I didn't want to meet everyone, I just – I wasn't in the mood. I just wished that my life could go back to normal. Jacqueline, Felicity, Andrew, and Shane were nice, but I don't think I would complain if I suddenly had the option to going back to live with my foster parents and just having the Warriors as friends again.

The thing was though, I couldn't, and I had to get my head around that fact, even if it hurt. I had built myself up as a strong person, one who just kind of coped with everything, so I just had to face the truth and accept what had happened to me. After all, it wasn't like this was the first time I had been kicked out of a foster home; it was just the first time I had been kicked out of one where I had lived for so long . . .

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts; I was supposed to get _away _from thinking about that stuff. I emptied my head and just walked faster to he Seaford Home for Boys and Girls, not wanting to be late for my own orientation; that would be bad and possibly punishable . . . I didn't really know the discipline policy yet, so I sped up and burst through the doors, waiting in the lounge room for the other kids to get home from school while some of the younger ones stared at me in curiosity.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Unknown to Jack, I had followed him after school. I didn't want to, but it was my last solution seeing that Jack wasn't going to admit what was going on with him to any of us. I was surprised to see that he had walked right by his street, and even more surprised when he walked in to the foster kids home on the other side of Seaford; what was he doing in there?! For a couple of minutes I just stood outside on the sidewalk, thinking. My curiosity got the better of me though, and I soon found myself on the front porch knocking on the door. There wasn't an answer right away, and when I was about to just walk away a woman holding a little blonde girl opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Kim Crawford; I'm looking for Jack Brewer," I said.

The woman smiled at me and said, "Oh, I'll get him! Come in, come in! Don't stand out there, make yourself comfortable!" I nodded and stepped inside while she headed down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. Not really sure what to do, I just scanned the room with my eyes until I heard the door open behind me, and in walked those 4 kids that had been hanging around with Jack today. They had been laughing, but as soon as they saw me standing there, they got eerily quiet and had a look like 'uh oh' on their faces.

The two girls quickly dashed upstairs where the lady had gone to find Jack, while the two guys stayed behind and approached me.

"Um hi. It's Kim, right?" The one with black hair asked me.

"Yeah," I responded, crossing my arms and glaring at the two of them; they obviously had something to do with what Jack was hiding, and I didn't like it.

"So . . . what are you doing here?" The blonde one asks awkwardly.

"I saw Jack come in here and I wanna see him," I replied. "Is that a problem?"

The blonde one opened his mouth to speak but just then, the red-head whose name I think Jack said is Jacqueline came back down with the brunette, Jack trailing along behind them looking a bit nervous.

"Hey, Kim," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," I responded. "So?" I prompted, motioning around the place to make sure he clearly knew that I was asking why he was here.

"I volunteer here," he blurted out suddenly. (**A/N Credit to a Guest who said maybe Kim would volunteer there; that's how I got the idea for Jack's lie I believe.)**

That was his big secret? It seemed a little suspicious to me.

"Then why were you keeping it from us?" I asked. He ran his hand through his hair again; ok, he was definitely nervous, which just made the situation more unbelievable; he didn't answer, and he looked like he was desperately trying to come up with something. I tapped my foot, getting slightly impatient.

"Listen, Jack, I want to help you; the guys do too, but we can't if you aren't gonna be honest with us. So, if you're really just 'volunteering,' then why wouldn't you have told us?"

"Because he didn't want to you guys to come and help out; he was protecting us. We didn't want anyone at school to know that we were foster kids," the black-haired guy said, looking slightly embarrassed. Jack looked shocked for a moment but then nodded, and I felt like a major jerk for being inconsiderate when it apparently wasn't Jack's fault.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," I say. "You know, it's not that big of a deal; you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"We'll keep that in consideration. Um, you should probably go now; Jack is helping out at the orientation of a new kid here and Mary-Anne will probably ask you to leave," the blonde guy said.

"Uh – alright. See you tomorrow, Jack," I said, feeling my face redden a little bit; I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have suspected Jack without more evidence, especially when he always trusted us. I felt like I had let him down. Sighing, I walked out of the door and headed home.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

As soon as Kim left, I turned to Andrew and Shane. "Why did you guys lie for me?" I asked, happy that Kim would be off my case now but yet upset that she seemed to be blaming herself now.

"Well, we saw that you were struggling and weren't just gonna let you," Shane said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're friends now dude, we gotta stick together, right?"

"Right," I mumbled dejectedly, because I was supposed to be sticking together with the Warriors and yet now I was drifting apart from them and lying to them; friends weren't supposed to do that. What the heck was my life coming to? Why was everything suddenly falling apart even though I was desperately trying to hold it together? For two years everything had been going so well, and now it was all coming crashing down and I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hello, Earth to Jack?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Felicity snapping her fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay? You kinda spaced out."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's just get the orientation started so I can get it over with, alright? I have lots of homework to get done," I responded. In reality, I really didn't have a lot of homework; I actually had none. I just wanted to be left alone to think at the moment though, and I couldn't do that when there was going to be 20 or so kids all with their attention directed on me.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy, let's go find Mary-Anne so she can round all of the kids up, then we'll get started, alright?" Jacqueline said.

"Yeah," I said, not feeling like giving more than a one-worded answer or even retorting back when she called me 'Mr. Grumpy.'

Sighing again, I ran back upstairs with my four 'new friends' and went to go find Mary-Anne.

**Author's Note: By request, I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest! I'm sorry about this chapter by the way; I feel like it's not very good :| Hope it was okay, constructive criticism welcome but NO FLAMERS. Review!**


	5. Secret No More

**Author's Note: Hey! Here is chapter 5, enjoy and review! Hope you all like it! Sorry it took so long for an update! **

**Kim's POV**

The farther away I got from the Seaford Home for Boys and Girls, the more I started to doubt the story about Jack volunteering there. In the heat of the moment, and with those other kids supporting him, I believed it. The more I thought about it however, the more I realized really how much Jack hesitated and stuttered; it seemed more like those kids were protecting Jack, not that he was protecting them. Out of habit, my eyes narrowed into a glare like they always did when I felt angry. How could I be so stupid!? It was now completely obvious to me that the story was a lie. Why would Jack lie to me!?

That's it, I'm through waiting for answers. A light bulb flashing above my head, I quickly speed-walked down the sidewalk, turning down Jack's street when I got to it. When I got to Jack's house, I noticed something that worried me: a moving truck, with movers putting things into it. Slightly panicked, I ran up to the open front door, knocking into Mr. Brewer and making him drop the picture of him, his wife, and Jack that he had been carrying onto the ground. The glass shattered, and Mr. Brewer's head snapped up, looking ready to yell but calming when he realized it was me.

"Oh, hello Kimberly," he says, smiling sadly and picking up the broken frame with the picture in it.

"Mr. Brewer, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I'm s-"

"Kim sweetie, slow down it's ok! Now, what brings you here? It's always nice to see you but we're a bit busy at the moment."

"Yeah, I see that. But why are you guys moving? Why wouldn't Jack tell me!? Are you going far away? What's going on?" I blurted out all at once.

I felt slightly guilty when Mr. Brewer looked incredibly sad, but mostly, I felt even more panicked. Was this tied into the secret that Jack refused to tell? It had to be . . .

"Kim, only my wife and I are moving. Jack is staying right here in Seaford, so don't you worry about that." He offered me a small smile.

I feel better until I begin to question in my mind why Jack's parents would be moving but not Jack . . .

Suddenly, everything starts to piece together in my mind: The fact that Jack was so upset the other day, how his parents are moving and he isn't, and why Jack was really at the Seaford Home for Boys and Girls.

"Y-you're abandoning him? You don't want him anymore? You-you're his parents! How could you!?" I practically screamed, infuriated.

"Kim, it's not exactly like that. You see, Jack has been our foster son for two years now and it's just not working out right now with our money situation. We can't support him anymore but-"

"Wait, _foster son_!? Jack – he isn't – you're not his biological parents?"

"No, Kim. Jack doesn't even remember his biological parents. He's been in foster care since he was very young."

For once in my life, I didn't know how exactly to respond, even with all of the thoughts running through my head, so I simply said, "Oh. Thank you for your time, Mr. Brewer!"

After I said that, I quickly sped off. But where was I going? I could go back to that Foster Home and confront Jack, or I could go talk to Rudy and the guys . . . After weighing my options a little bit, I decided on going to talk to Rudy and the guys. If they knew, they could help me to make him feel more comfortable about talking to us about this whole thing. After a few minutes of jogging, I finally get to the dojo and run inside, hoping that they would be there. I didn't see Milton or Eddie, but Jerry was standing by a punching dummy with Rudy, who appeared to be giving him a private lesson of sorts.

They both looked up at me as I busted in, but before they could say anything, I started to talk.

"Guys, I need your help; it's about Jack."

Their faces grow serious and they walk up to me. Rudy puts a hand on my shoulder. "What about Jack, Kim? Is he okay?"

"Yeah . . . no . . . uh, maybe. It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we've got some time. Start explaining, chica!" Jerry said. I let myself give a small smile, and then jumped right into the story about me going to the Foster Home, and then my talk with 'Jack's father.' By the time I am finished, both Rudy and Jerry have stunned looks on their faces; Jerry mutters something in Spanish, and I have enough sense not to ask him to translate.

"Wow," Rudy said. "I had no idea."

"No one did, Rudy. He did a really good job of hiding for the whole two years we've known him," I said, half angry and half saddened by this. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell us something like this, because I know that he trust us.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Jerry asked, and for once he actually had a valid point; what _were _we going to do? Not completely sure, I look to Rudy for an answer, and Jerry follows my lead.

Sighing, Rudy said, "Well, he obviously isn't comfortable talking about it. Kim, I think you should talk to him alone during school tomorrow and let him know that you found out and that Jerry and I know too. See how he takes it, try and console him, and then see if you can get him to want to tell Milton and Eddie. How does that sound?"

"Wow Rudy, that's actually a good idea!" I said, a little surprised that our childish sensei could come up with good advice like that.

Rudy raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do you look so surprised?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason! I'm gonna head home Rudy. I have a lot of homework! Bye!" I said quickly, trying not to burst into laughter. I heard Jerry crack up as I left the dojo, and I let out a snicker once the door was safely closed behind me.

After that, I sighed slightly and readjusted my backpack on my shoulder, moving it to a more comfortable position. Tomorrow, I would confront Jack. I hoped that he would be cool about all of this.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	6. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I really need to start updating sooner, I know. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy chapter 6! Please review! **

**PLEASE READ: Oh, and before I start the chapter, let me tell you guys: The poll is closed! Kim won. Big shocker, right!? Lol. So, that means Jack and Kim will get together! Kick prevails! Haha continue on now. Nothing more to see here… **

**Kim's POV**

It was the day after I had spoken with Rudy at the dojo about what to do with Jack, and I was nervously waiting by his locker at school waiting for him to show up so I could confront him about the whole 'foster kid' thing. Like we had agreed, Jerry, Rudy, and I had kept the information from Milton and Eddie until we knew how Jack was going to react, which I should know any second now if Jack was coming to school today. Sure enough, seconds later I spotted him walking through the doors of the building, keeping his head down in a clear way of communicating that he didn't want to talk to anyone, obviously upset; I could understand why, and it made me upset too.

He didn't look up until he got to his locker, and apparently didn't expect me to be standing there because he jumped a few inches back when he saw me suddenly noticed me right in front of him. I resisted the urge to laugh at him, and instead gave him a small, friendly smile.

"Hey, Jack. "You okay?" I asked.

I was kind of hoping that when I asked that, he would come clean about everything instead of me having to push farther, but he just faked a smile and replied, "Yeah, fine; you just startled me a little bit."

I could see right through him; if we weren't best friends, and I didn't already know what was going on with him, I would have been able to. Even if his plastered on smile hadn't given him away, his cover-up would have. Jack Brewer _never _got 'startled;' no one could sneak up on him. He was a highly trained black belt in karate! I sighed, because at that point I knew coming right out and telling him that I knew about his dilemma was inevitable.

"Jack – can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

He looks a little taken aback by the question, but also curious. "Uh, sure, but you know we have to be in homeroom in like 2 minutes? Where do you want to go?"

Without answering his question, I took his arm and, making sure no teachers were around to get us into trouble, pulled him outside in the back of the school, sitting down on a bench and patting the empty spot next to me to indicate that he should sit down; he looked a little nervous, as if he suspected something was up and debating weather or not to bolt. After a little hesitation, he sat down next to me and waited for me to start talking, raising an eyebrow at me as if to say 'what the heck is this about Kim?'

I took a deep breath, and then I cam right out and said, "Jack, I know." Unfortunately, I wasn't specific enough, because he looked confused.

"….You know what, Kim?" he asked.

Honestly, I was surprised that it wasn't obvious to him, but then again his mind had been elsewhere for several days now, ever since that phone call at the dojo. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples for a second, not really wanting to continue; I knew I had too though.

"Jack, I know about you being a foster kid…." I wanted to avoid his gaze after that, but instead forced myself to look into his eyes to see his reaction; it wasn't good. There was a look of utter horror on his face, mixed with shock, embarrassment, and some sadness, all emotions that I wasn't used to seeing Jack experience.

He hadn't said anything yet, and I knew that we were extremely late for class and was getting him and myself in trouble, so, hoping I could soothe him and get him back inside with reassuring words, I asked, "Jack, are you ok?"

He didn't answer for a minute, and when he finally did, he said in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, "How did you find out?"

"After I visited you at the foster home yesterday, I started thinking about how your story wasn't exactly…well, believable, and I went to your house and talked a little bit with your dad…."

Jack visibly tensed up when I said 'dad,' but didn't say anymore.

"Jack, are you ok?" I repeated.

He shook his head 'no.'

"You guys were never supposed to know about this…."

"Jack, it's ok –"

He cut me off. "No, it's not ok, Kim!" After that, he walked off before I could even process what was happening and call him back. By the time I fully realized, he was already gone.

"Well, that went great," I muttered to myself. I was just about to go after him when, just my luck, a teacher saw me through the window. Her eyes widened, and she made her way outside to me.

"Kimberly May Crawford! You are supposed to be in first period class young lady! Straight to the principal's office for you!" Mrs. Stevens scolded, grabbing my arm and leading me inside; I inwardly groaned. Now on top of having to deal with Jack's problem, I would have to deal with probably getting grounded for cutting class. That is just what I needed! (Note the sarcasm).

Mrs. Stevens escorted me all the way to the principal's office, making sure I sat down in the chair and giving me a glare for good measure right before she left. The principal looked up at me, surprised.

"Kimberly…you're not a face I'm used to seeing in here. So, what did you do?" he asked, confused.

Well, there was no way I was ratting out Jack. I sighed and said, "I just wanted some fresh air. I'm sorry for cutting class."

He gave me a small smile. "Well, it's your first offence, so you're not in serious trouble. I'll let you off with a warning, all right? I wont even call your parents this time. Just behave!" he said, laughing a little.

I gave him a small smile; I was happy about that, but still upset about Jack, and now I had to wait until after school to find him.

Trying not to let it get to me, I said thanks to the principal and headed to class, praying that Jack would be easy to locate once I was able to search for him.

**Author's Note: Does anyone think my chapters are too short? This is standard length for me but one person did say they were a tiny bit short…what's everyone think? Please review!**


	7. In His Arms

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to keep up with two stories and just falling behind on both. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: So, a guest calling herself fantacygurl thought it would be really cool to include Jack's biological parents later in the story and have them give an explanation of why they gave him up or 'lost him.' What does everyone else thing? And fantacygurl, if you have an account I'd love to discuss this with you further! **

**Bluedog270: Someone suggested something for you to be able to finish your stories. What if you write the chapters, send them to me, then I can get them up?**

**Kim's POV**

The school day was dragging on for ages. It felt like I had been here forever already, when in reality I was only in third period; I still had 3 more periods to go before I could get out of this place and look for Jack! Jerry, who sat 2 seats down from me in English (the class I was in now) had noticed my bad mood and how antsy I was, because he kept shooting me curious looks. Eventually, when he realized I couldn't answer him without getting in trouble, he discreetly tossed me a note when the teacher's back was turned to us.

It said:_ Yo, what happened when you talked to Jack?_

Sighing, I quickly scribbled back: _Didn't go well. Walked off. Ditching class. Need to find him after school! Help?_

He read it and nodded to me, and thankfully at that moment the bell rang; only two more periods to go.

I started to walk to my next class when Eddie grabbed my arm…Eddie! Oh, I forgot he was in our English class….he probably wanted to know what Jerry and I were writing about!

"Hey, Kim, what was up with you and Jerry passing notes? Is everything ok? You've looked kind of annoyed every time I've seen you today," Eddie said, confirming my suspicions.

"Look, Eddie, I can't tell you right now, alright? Just trust me on this," I said, and quickly sped up to get away from him.

"Do you at least know where Jack is!?" he called after me; I ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

After and eternity stuck in school, the final bell finally rang. I rushed out of the building, meeting up with Jerry immediately.

"I'll check the dojo; you check the foster house," I told Jerry, and took off, not even waiting for a response from him. Honestly, I had a feeling Jack might be at the dojo, since he was able to let off steam there, which is why I had Jerry going across town to look for him where I knew he probably wouldn't be. That way, he was still kind of helping just in case I was wrong, and I could talk to Jack in private if he did happen to be at the dojo.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the strip mall and immediately made my way over to the 'Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy' after I saw my familiar brunette friend inside, forcefully punching and kicking a punching dummy over and over again.

"Jack," I said gently; he didn't answer, just kept up his workout with the punching dummy. "Jack," I said again, putting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and finally turned around. He was breathing heavily and looked tired, leading me to believe that he had probably been here since this morning when he cut school after our talk. I could also see clear anger and sadness in his eyes.

Well, I had his attention and now I didn't know what to say. So, I hugged him. He seemed kind of taken aback at first, but then he accepted hit and hugged tightly back, like he didn't want to let me go.

"Why didn't you tell us, Jack? You know you can trust us with anything," I whisper gently, still wrapped up in his arms; I blushed a little, and thank God he couldn't see.

"I was embarrassed, Kim. All of you have real families, but I don't. And I just thought things were going so well, you know? Two years I was with them, and for once I really thought it might work out and that there wasn't even a reason to bring it up. It never does work out though; I guess I should know that by now," he said back dejectedly, whispering it right in my ear as if he were afraid to speak it out loud. After saying that he let go of me, to my disappointment, and walked over to the other side of the dojo, sitting down on one of the red benches and putting his head in his hands; I sat down right next to him, our legs touching.

"Will it ever stop, Kimmy?" he said so quietly I barely heard him.

"What?" I asked, wanting to make sure I was understanding him right; it took me a moment to realize he had called me 'Kimmy' too, and while normally I would kill anyone who said that, I let it slide with Jack, kind of liking the way it sounded when he said it.

"Will it ever end?" he repeated louder this time, looking up at me with hurt-filled eyes. "Am I ever going to have a real family? A home?"

"Jack, the guys and I, and even Rudy – we're your family. And I don't know about you, but whenever I'm with you – and the guys," I added quickly after, "I feel like I'm at home."

I waited patiently for what I had just said to sink in with Jack, to see what his reaction would be; It felt great when I saw a spark of happiness and understanding ignite in his eyes, and small smile make its way to his lips.

Nodding, he said, "Thanks, Kimmy –ah, Kim. Sorry, don't know where that came from," he said, blushing a bit but trying to hide it; he averted his gaze from mine.

Smiling, I squeezed his hand reassuringly and responded, "It's ok, Jack; I actually don't mind when you say it."

He chuckled a little, looking back up at me. I got caught up looking into his brown eyes, and found myself leaning forward towards him…oh, what was I doing?! I shouldn't….but no, he was leaning in, too…The next thing I knew, our lips crashed together, sending tingles up and down my body. I just felt so _right,_ like it was supposed to happen, like this was the right time and the right place….and the right guy: Jack Brewer. I closed my eyes, a warm feeling spreading through me. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and he put his around my waist, which worked out pretty well considering the fact that we were still sitting down on the bench.

All of a sudden I heard, "Yo, Kim, I didn't find him at the – Whoa!" I pulled away from Jack, startled, and found myself looking at the wide-eyed face of Jerry, standing in the doorway to the dojo looking back and forth between Jack and me as if thinking, 'what the heck did I just witness?!'

It finally seemed to dawn on him; I could see it registering on his face.

"WHOOOO!. You two _do _love each other!"

I blushed once again and looked to Jack, who looked equally embarrassed to be caught kissing in front of Jerry, although I did catch the excited, happy look that was in his expression too, still feeling the euphoria from our kiss; I'm sure I must have had a similar look on my face.

There was an awkward silence after Jerry spoke up, so I cleared my throat and said, "Um, Jerry, don't you have somewhere to be? Homework to do or something?"

Jerry looked confused.

"Chica, you know I don't do homewo - oh," he stopped himself, catching on that I wanted to be left alone with Jack. He smiled a little bit, and then raised his hands in surrender, slowly backing out of the dojo and then turning around, leaving us in peace.

Jack and I didn't talk; we both knew there was nothing to say. Our previous actions had already spoken for themselves. So, both of us scooted closer to the other and resumed our position before Jerry had interrupted us, our lips pressed back against each other.

**Author's Note: Based on the feedback from when I asked you all if my chapter were too short, I tried to make this one longer! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	8. I Don't Want Them To Know

**Author's Note: Guys, this chapter is way overdue. I'm SO, SO sorry. I've been focusing more on my personal life lately. I've cut down a bit on fanfic, spending more time with my family…and also Instagram and twitter….guilty as charged. Anyways, enjoy! Review!**

**Kim's POV**

It was the day after Jack and I had kissed in the dojo. I was waiting with him at his locker while he got his books out for first period, holding his hand. I smiled inwardly; I had snagged the great Jack Brewer. _I _was going out with _Jack! _I never thought this would ever happen. The day we first met 2 years ago, sure I thought he was cute (even though I wouldn't admit it), but I never thought my little crush would actually go anywhere.

"Hey, what did we miss?" a voice said close to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Eddie and Milton standing there, looking down at where Jack's hand was entwined in mine, then back up at us repeatedly.

"Uhh, we're….kind of together now," I say awkwardly. I had forgotten that Eddie and Milton had absolutely no clue about Jack and the foster home, and our kiss yesterday. The two boys stared at me as if my hair was on fire.

"You're…together!? As in….dating? A couple!?" Eddie asked, awestruck.

"Hey, I'm really happy for you two, but…when did this suddenly happen!?" Milton asked.

I opened my mouth to start explaining, thinking it was a good time to tell them what had been happening, when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I tried to say "Hey!" but it came out more as "Mmmph!"

Jack chuckled nervously and said, "Excuse us for a second." Before I could do anything to protest, he pulled me backwards, out of hearing range of Milton and Eddie. As soon as he released me, I spun around and kicked him in the shin.

While he cried out and grabbed it, hopping around on one leg, I said, "What was that for!?" He didn't answer right away, still holding his shin; I guess I kicked it harder than I thought. I waited semi-patiently until, a minute later, he finally stopped hopping on his one leg and just switched to rubbing it a bit, an unpleased expression on his face.

"Well?" I prompted, taking a threatening step forward to show him I wouldn't hesitate to do it again; he put his hands up.

"Geez, Kimmy, take it easy!" I stopped after that, resorting to crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"You know, I thought you might go easier on me now that we're dating; guess that was a stupid thought," Jack said, laughing lightly.

"Stop stalling, Brewer," I said. His face grew more serious.

"Alright, alright! Kim, I still don't want them to know. It's bad enough that you and Jerry and Rudy know. The less people who hear about it, the better; I don't want word of this getting around school."

"Jack, they're our friends….you know that you can trust them," I said, looking back at them momentarily. They were staring at us, looking like they were trying to figure out what they had said wrong. I gave them a smile and a small wave, trying to reassure them that it wasn't anything they did, and then turned back to Jack. He was rubbing his temples, looking really stressed.

"Kim….I know they're our friends. But, you've gotta understand. I worked to keep this a secret from everyone for 2 years! It's just hard for me to just walk up to them and say Hey, guess what I'm a foster kid! Yay!"

"Well, you weren't going to tell them! I was, before your dragged me over here!"

"But I don't want them to know!"

"But you need to tell them!"

"Ahhh!" After that, Jack just turned and walked away; he just walked away!

"Jack, I understand what you're saying but you can't just run from your problems! They'll understand!" I yelled after him; he just kept walking.

"Ugghhh!" I screamed, highly frustrated. I got a couple of weird looks shot my way, but I ignored them and walked back over to where Milton and Eddie were still waiting, both of them now looking extremely confused.

"Did we do something wrong….?" Eddie questioned.

I sighed.

"No, you guys didn't do anything wrong. Jack's just….going through something right now."

They didn't look completely convinced. "Ok…but, what were you saying before Jack dragged you away?" Milton questioned.

I wanted to tell them, but after that argument with Jack, I really didn't feel like it was the best idea. He already didn't want me to tell them, and if I did it now that he was stressed out and ticked off, it probably wouldn't be good….

"Kim?" Eddie interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"You know what we're talking about, right? Before Jack took you over there, you were gonna tell us why you were suddenly a couple."

Both of them looked really curious and excited to hear the story, which is why I felt so bad saying, "Um, maybe later, alright? I need to get to homeroom…"

Then, just as Jack had done to me, I walked off, leaving the two of them staring after me, probably wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

**Milton's POV**

All of us Warriors had been suspecting Jack was hiding something from us since the day he came into school looking extremely tired and talking to those other kids. Now suddenly Jack and Kim are a couple (don't get me wrong, I'm happy about that), and Kim seems to be keeping something from us too….that's too much of a coincidence for the two circumstances not to be related. Something was going on here, and I wanted to know what. I decided to talk to Rudy….or even Jerry about this later. Anything that could help me and Eddie find out what was going on with our two friends.

**Author's Note: Hey, I know it's short, but I've already made you guys wait so long and just wanna get it up! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	9. Screaming and Crying

**Author's Note: Hey I'm so sorry for the long wait…again ****face-palms**** I never mean for it to happen, it just kinda does! **

**CREDIT: Anyways, I dedicate this chappie to anaross3000! She wanted me to somehow incorporate Jack getting injured in the story, and we went back and forth discussing ideas for a while, so some credit to her there! I shall say no more…wanna find out what happens to Jack, then read on!**

**Jack's POV**

The school day seemed unusually long after my fight with Kim, and that just contributed to my bad mood. When the last bell finally rang, I bolted, still too ticked off at Kim to wait for her. About a million different thoughts were racing through my head: _Should I tell Eddie and Milton? Will they be mad that I kept it from them? Will they treat me differently if they know? What do I do!? Why did Kim even have to try to tell them!? Now they suspect something…._

"Ugggg!" I said out loud, earning me a few stares from the people I was passing on the sidewalk; I ignored them. Who cared if they thought I was crazy? No one had any idea what I was going through…! I sighed; this was just not a great week for me. I don't feel like myself at all. I'm not used to feeling….what's the word? Weak? Confused? I don't know.

There was one thing I did know though. One minute I was thinking, walking. The next, I felt something huge slam into me hard, and then unbearable pain. I somehow managed to work out that I was now on the ground. I felt warm liquid around me. Blood? Probably. I tried to get up, or at least call out to someone. I tried to do _something _other than just lay here and try to figure out what had just happened. My mind wasn't working though. I could feel everything shutting down from the pain, and soon it was too much…. **(A/N: Confused yet? Haha it'll be explained read on!)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"You guys, I'm really worried, I can't get ahold of Jack; he won't pick up his cell," I explained to Jerry and Rudy, pacing back and forth on the matt in the dojo. I hadn't seen him since he stormed off after our fight earlier, and I was really starting to get concerned. He wasn't at the foster home, or any of his normal hang-outs.

"What is something happened to him? What if he ran away!?" I panicked out loud. "What if…" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Rudy right behind me.

"Kim, relax. I'm sure Jack is fine. Just give him some space, alright?" I sighed and nodded my head sadly, not really convinced. Something felt….wrong.

"Yeah, alright Rudy. Hey, where are Milton and Eddie anyway? Shouldn't they be h-" As if on cue, they both came busting through the doors, looking disappointed when their eyes landed on me. Were they mad at me for what happened this morning? No they just looked….Oh, I get it. They wanted to talk to Rudy or Jerry, probably see if they could figure out what was going on. Smart. Sneaky and underhanded, but smart. Just to let them know I was onto them, I gave them a small glare. They avoided my gaze.

"Hey, uhh….where's Jack?" Milton asked carefully, as if not sure if he was a safe topic to talk about. I sighed again, reminded of his absence and how worried I was.

"No one knows," I said dejectedly. "Do you guys know anywhere that he would-"

My cell phone ringing in my pocket interrupted my sentence. I hesitantly answered it, again sensing that something was off.

"Hello?" I spoke into it. "Yes this is Kim….yeah, I'm Jack's girlfriend….who is this? How did you get my number?"

All of the guys are watching me curiously, and I watch them grow concerned at the look of pure horror that crosses over my face at the new given to me.

"Oh my God…I'll be right over," I say, and hang up, close to tears but not showing that kind of weakness in front of the guys. As soon as my phone was back in my pocket, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy swarmed me.

"Kim, what' the matter!? What happened?" They all asked at once, which would have been pretty funny if it weren't for what I had just been told.

"I…well…" I struggled to get the words out, trying desperately not to break down. "Guys…that was a doctor…Jack's in the hospital. He…he got hit by a car."

When the words left my mouth, the atmosphere in the room was suddenly really gloomy, and everyone was trying to process what had just happened; I interrupted their thinking though.

"Guys, we need to get down there _now,_" I said quickly, and with that rushed out of the door, flat-out running to the Seaford Hospital instead of waiting to see if Rudy would drive us in his car; I couldn't waste any time getting there. I could vaguely hear the guys calling after me, telling me to wait, but I blocked their voices out and just kept running. I don't know how long it normally would have taken to get to the hospital without a car, but I bet it was a new world record when I got there in 7 minutes.

I rushed up to the secretary desk, practically breathless, and said, "Jack Brewer….what….room?"

The lady gave me an odd look, but finally seemed to understand.

"Ah…you're Kim Crawford. Listen, Jack isn't allowed to have visitors just yet, you can go sit in the waiting area."

"But…" I started to protest, but decided against it. I had so many questions I wanted answered, but I doubt she had the information. Who did it? Did they just hit and run? Do the cops have the suspect in custody? Gahhh! How could things suddenly take a turn for the worse? Jack was feeling better about me and Jerry and Rudy knowing his foster secret, we had just started dating, and then BOOM. Big fight and now he was in the hospital, and I had no idea if he was ok or not.

I sighed, sitting down next to another teenager with his head down.

"Hey," I said dejectedly, wanting to take my mind off of Jack. Who knew, maybe this guy needed his mind taken off something too. However, the possibility of a friendly conversation flew from my mind as soon as the 'stranger' looked up and I saw who it was.

"Carson!?" I said when he faced me. His eyes looked red, as if he had been crying, but this didn't lessen my anger at the cheater who had betrayed us and joined the Black Dragons.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily. Well, it was a hospital, so it was kind of obvious to some degree, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight right now, and Rudy and the guys weren't here yet to restrain me from doing anything stupid.

Maybe I was misinterpreting the look in his eyes, but did he look…scared? Sorry? In shock?

"Kim, before I say anything, I'm – I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I – I didn't mean to! I didn't see him! He - he came out of nowhere!"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Carson, what on Earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kim, I…I'm the one that hit Jack. I swear, he came out of nowhere! I –"

He didn't finish; I stopped him short.

"You did WHAT!?" I screamed at him, standing up. Out of the corner of my eye, I was somewhat aware that Rudy and the other had just come rushing in and were coming towards the big scene I was about to create.

"How COULD you!? You…you IDIOT! You should have been freakin' arrested on the spot! What are you even here!? He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing seemed to come out, and he just shrank back as I started up again, shrugging of Rudy's hand and ignoring the nurses crowding behind me telling me to calm down and lower my voice.

"I hate you! You CRIMINAL! It should have been you!" I continued, the tears I had been holding back now streaming down my face in my fit of rage. I was literally shaking by the time the nurses gently grabbed me and pulled me back, away from Carson. They turned me away from him, but not before I saw the tear slide down his face as he ran out, giving me a glare for good measure.

"It should have been you!" I screamed again as he left, too angry to properly interpret the fact that _Carson _had just shed a tear in front of me.

"It should have been him," I whispered, more to myself as I sobbed in the arms of Rudy as the nurses finally let me go. "It should have been him."

With that said, all I was left to do was cry and wonder if Jack was ok, feeling stupid and weak and small in front of my friends and sensei.

**Author's Note: Well, that was an intense chapter to write! Things seem bad now, and they will get worse, but I promise they will get better! I never end my stories with sad endings! So, don't worry about Jack….too much. *****laughs evilly* Lol see ya all next chapter!**


	10. Different View Points

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**Carson's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to leave the hospital just yet, so I was currently sitting on the ground outside, my back against the wall and hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn't believe the nerve Kim had to yell at me like that in front of everyone! I know that it's no secret that I never really liked Jack, but I never wanted to hurt him like that! I swear, the kid came out of nowhere! But would Kim listen to me? No! Those stupid Wasabi Warriors made a mess out of everything. Maybe Jack _did _deserve to get hit….I sighed. Whether he deserved it or not didn't get me out of the mess I was in now. I was let go by the cops, but I still had a court date to go to….

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. A black van had just pulled up to the hospital, the words "Child Services" painted in big white letters on the side. A lady stepped out of the driver's side, talking on the phone looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm here now; Yes, I'm going to go check on Jack now; I don't think they'll allow me to just yet; yes, his friends are her, I'll talk to them; bye."

She hung up, muttering something about finding Rudy Galespy….Wait, Rudy Galespy? That was the Warriors' sensei…so the Jack she was referring to had to be….

I stood up and snagged her before she could walk into the hospital.

"You were talking about a Jack just now….Would that happen to be Jack Brewer? I asked, trying to keep a small smile from tugging at my mouth.

"Yes, Jack Brewer. You a friend of his?"

I wanted to say no, but I stopped myself. "Uhh, yeah."

She gave me a skeptical look, but then shrugged. "You know what room he's in?"

"Yeah, 312, but he can't have visitors yet."

"Oh, well thanks for the help kiddo." She sighed. "Better go talk to the doctors." With that said, she walked inside, leaving me alone again. But this time, a smile did creep up my lips. Child Services was looking for Jack? That could only mean one thing….Oh, wait until the Black Dragons find out about this! Kim and her pathetic friends would pay for embarrassing me like that….

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It had been almost an hour since the whole exchange with Carson, and I still felt jumbled up and angry with him. It didn't help that we still weren't allowed to go visit Jack. I'm sure he could make me feel better. Heck, just seeing him awake would cheer me up. But there was no further news on him after that phone call in the dojo. The Social Services woman had come in before and talked to a doctor, but refused to give me any information if she knew any. I guess I couldn't blame her, though, because I turned around and did the same thing to Eddie and Milton when they asked me who she was; they wouldn't talk to me anymore when I told them I couldn't tell them. So, now I was just sitting quietly in the chair next to Rudy, absorbed in my own thoughts. After what felt like an eternity, a doctor finally came over to us.

"Are you the friends and/or family of Jackson Brewer?"

I immediately leapt to my feet. "Yes, we are. Is he okay? What's happening?" I demanded to know, trying to get my words out as quickly as possible. The doctor smiled a little bit at my over eagerness, which I found to be annoying but kept my mouth shut, since I assumed he had a part in making sure my boyfriend was alright. I waited patiently as the others got to their feet as well, and the doctor took his time looking over the patient chart on his clipboard.

"Well, it appears that he should be fine. He's got a few broken bones, a concussion, and some bruises here and there, but he'll live. We just want to keep him overnight for observation."

Rudy, the guys, and I all breathed a collective sigh of relief at the news. Although it still wasn't the best news, it could have been a lot worse. He could have been….no, I wasn't going to think about that. He was going to be fine, and that was all that mattered to me right now.

"Can we please see him?" I begged, putting on my best innocent, sad face. The doctor's look softened, and he looked back at his clipboard.

"I think that should be fine. I'll just check to see if he's awake," he responded after a moment, and then walked in the direction of the patients' rooms.

We all waited in awkward silence. Eddie and Milton still weren't talking to me, and Rudy didn't even attempt to try and fix it. He knew I wouldn't tell unless Jack allowed me to, and that it wasn't his place to tell them either. Jerry just cast me a sympathetic look, otherwise leaving me to my own thoughts. I looked down, playing with my fingers until the doctor cam back a few minutes later, smiling at us.

"You guys can go see him. He's eager to see you all, especially you little missy," he said, pointing to me. I blushed a little, but quickly recovered.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Room 312, right?"

"Yep, right down that hallway," he answered.

Without another word, I walked quickly down the hallway, ignoring the urge to run to his room; I wasn't going to make a fool of myself in a hospital. A few seconds later, I was standing in front of room 312, the guys behind me. It was closed and, not wanting to just barge in, I hesitantly knocked.

"Come in," a voice replied after a few seconds. Although it was a little hoarse, I still recognized it as Jack's, and I gave a little smile. It quickly disappeared when I saw him though. His right arm was in a sling. The hospital gown he was wearing was a little loose around his shoulder, so it was slipping down and I could see the bandages wrapped around it. There was a big bandage on his left temple, and there was some blood showing through it; and those were only the visible injuries. I knew there had to be more. He looked so…fragile. I put a hand over my mouth to stop the cry that wanted to make its way out.

"Kimmy, it's okay," he said gently, trying to console me; it wasn't working. I could see the pain in his eyes, and if anything, this made me even angrier with Carson, and I had to close my eyes for a minute, calming myself so that I wouldn't end up punching a hole through the wall; I knew from experience that that's not a good thing to do in a hospital.

"Kimmy?" Jack asked, and I was brought back to reality.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning my gaze back to him.

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Jack, the real question is are _you _okay?" I responded, pushing my anger down for the moment so that I could just enjoy his presence. It was kind of hard still though, when I could feel Eddy and Milton's eyes boring into the back of my head as I talked to him.

So, right after he tried to convince me that he was okay (still not buying it), I sighed and said, "Guys, do you think I could talk to Jack in private for a minute?"

Rudy and Jerry looked a little hesitant, since they really wanted to talk to him too. Milton and Eddie looked flat-out annoyed, knowing that we were most likely going to discuss the secret we were keeping from them. Eventually, though, they all slowly headed out of the room, leaving Jack and I alone to talk.

"Jack, listen –" I started, but he interrupted me almost right away, his voice still quieter than normal; I hoped this was just a temporary result of his injuries.

"You want to tell Eddie and Milton about me being in foster care," he said simply. It wasn't even a question; he knew right away.

"How'd you figure that out?" I questioned, curious. We'd been in the room for barely three minutes.

He sighed. "Kimmy, I saw the way they were looking at you. They know something's up, and they know that you know. I don't want this to come in the way of a good friendship…tell them," he said; I knew that my eyes widened at this. He'd gone through so much trouble to hide this, and now I could just spill it?

"You're sure Jack?" I asked, skeptical; he nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, to be honest, I still don't want to say anything, and I'm not going to. But, if you think it's the right thing to do, I'm not going to stop you. I love you, and I would hate to have the Wasabi Warriors break up because of me."

I smiled. "Alright Jack. You're making the right choice," I reassured. "I'll be right back," I said, squeezing his hand lovingly; I drew back when he winced.

"Sorry," I apologized as I got up to leave, reminded of his injuries and what had happened. My anger returned ten-fold. I swore right then and there, Carson was going to pay for hurting Jack like that….

**Author's Note: Wow, finally done with this chapter! I've been super busy lately, so I'm sorry it took so long to get it finished! I hope you enjoyed it though! See you al next chapter, and don't forget to review! **


	11. Unsettled

**Author's Note: Enjoy the latest chapter of Unwanted! I know that it's really short; sorry, I felt that was the best place to end it! Review please! I love to read them!**

**Kim's POV**

"Jack, be careful!" I scolded my clumsy brunette boyfriend. It's been 2 weeks since the accident, and today is Jack's first day back at school. He had been here for all of five minutes, and already he had almost toppled over; twice. It's not easy hobbling around in one of those boot-casts, an arm in a sling, and a concussion all while trying to carry his backpack and books. I tried to help him out, but he insisted that he had it all under control; in other words, I had little pity for him and his stupid pride right now; just concern.

"For crying out loud Jack, give me your damn things!" I said, scowling. Grudgingly, Jack handed me his backpack, which I shouldered on the opposite arm from the one I carried mine on, and clutched his books to my chest. Jack didn't look very happy, but he knew pretty well not to question me whenever I swore, since I didn't do it very often. However, I had let them slip out a little more frequently ever since the accident. I was still incredibly pissed at Carson, and I hadn't been able to confront him about it, since I hadn't seen him after I yelled at him at the hospital, and nobody seemed to know where the heck he had disappeared too. Well, it was either that, or they just didn't want to tell me, which I hoped for their sake wasn't the case.

I pulled myself out of my angry thoughts, trying to calm myself; being mad wasn't going to do me any good until I ran into Carson again, so I knew I had to forget about it; for now. When I pushed myself back into reality, I was aware once more or Jack walking next to me, grumbling to himself; I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, knock it off! A little help isn't gonna kill you! You're injured, and on top of that I'm your girlfriend. Let it go and accept it! Please?" I said, putting on my best stern-but-begging-look on.

It worked apparently, because Jack managed a little smile and said, "Fine, but I still don't like it Kimmy!"

I just laughed. That was Jack and his hero complex for you; always trying to look and act like the tough, fearless one. I guess he I did feel a little pity for him, wanting to be independent still. Even though it was annoying sometimes how he always had to prove himself, it was how he was raised; it was who he was, and now suddenly he couldn't be that way anymore because of stupid Carson….

"Kimmy? Kimmy, snap out of it, we're at our next class," I heat Jack say.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I say, blushing a little, and trail behind him into English class.

* * *

**Carson's POV**

I was currently in a cramped Janitor's Closet in Seaford High School, but despite that fact, I was happy. Ecstatic, even!

"You're telling me that Jack, Jack _Brewer, _is a foster kid?" Frank asked incredulously. I had told him about 3 times now, but he was always kind of dim and apparently wasn't getting it; I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Frank; Jack Brewer," I confirmed again. He finally seemed to accept the information I was giving him, because he smiled, looking very smug.

"Well, that's just great…." He smiled wider, trailing off, and then continued, "For us!"

I just laughed. The Warriors were going to get it, and they had little Kimmy to thank for it. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I sighed, watching the clock tick by slowly. I really wasn't in the mood to sit through English class today, or any class for that matter. I had missed so much class and was so far behind on all of my schoolwork that nothing Mrs. Stevens was saying made sense to me anyway.

"Jack, are you ok?" someone asked. I looked up and saw the teacher and entire class looking at me.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine," I said, sitting up straighter to try and at least look like I was paying attention and trying not to wince at the sudden movement; it seemed like there wasn't a single spot on my body that wasn't sore from the accident. Mrs. Stevens gave me a skeptical look but turned back to her lesson, letting it slide, and I slid back into my thoughts. I felt unsettled, but I don't know why; everything was fine right now! I was healing with no complications, Milton and Eddie hadn't freaked out when Kim told them my secret, and they were talking to Kim again; noting was really wrong at the moment. But for whatever reason, I felt like that was about to change, and not for the better.


End file.
